


They'll Talk

by woodwind



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Frottage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content, Slash, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 14:26:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6427582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woodwind/pseuds/woodwind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had started with the lightest brush of Dorian's hand on his shoulder. Written for the DA kink meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They'll Talk

It had started with the lightest brush of Dorian's hand on his shoulder, as he returned a borrowed book. 

"Fascinating read," he had commented, leaning close enough that Solas could smell his cologne, heavy with spices, "I didn't think the energies of the Fade could be manipulated so minutely. Thank you."

"You are welcome," Solas had replied, catching Dorian's eye, "Let me know if there's anything else you need."

It had ended with a quick fuck in a narrow corridor, with Solas' long-fingered hands on Dorian's hips as he drove his cock into the other man's ass, Dorian stifling his moans with a fist, Solas' own barely contained in his chest. It was messy, clumsy, but intensely satisfying, and Dorian walked a little funny the next day, on which he blamed the cold weather. No one suspected Solas in the slightest.

"No one can know," Solas had told him later that night, a sparkle appearing in Dorian's eyes as he said so. 

"No? And why not?"

"A member of House Pavus fucking an elven apostate? A hedgemage? They'll never let you live it down."

Dorian had made a thoughtful noise, but it lacked sincerity. "I think it's more like YOU don't want people to know. Too ashamed to admit you find me attractive? Not that I blame you."

Solas had shuffled, casting his gaze to one side. "I simply don't want rumors. The Inquisition has enough on its plate."

The sparkle never left Dorian's eyes.

Now, Dorian has Solas on his back, running his hands across his ribs, his tunic thrown somewhere in the corner of Dorian's bedchambers. Through the fabric of his trousers his cock twitches and jumps, straining against the rough weft.

Dorian presses a bite to Solas' jaw, smiling against the curve. "Was the other day not good enough, friend? I've barely touched you and you're hard as a rock!"

"Shut up," Solas grouses, hips rocking into Dorian's palm, "your current state isn't much better." To demonstrate, he slips his fingers beneath the many buckles and laces of Dorian's robes, fluttering them over Dorian's semi-erect cock, a bite of ice on his fingertips.

Dorian's mustache scratches against the skin of his throat as he bites down, hard, tongue following the twitching jugular beneath Solas' jaw. "Keep going," Dorian murmurs, "Maybe you'll get me hard before I grow old and die." 

Solas slips his hand further, and - "Dorian. Please tell me your smalls aren't made of silk."

Dorian only chuckles, untying the laces of Solas' trousers, his cock slipping free, flushed a lovely pink. Without preamble, Dorian wraps his hand around it, the palms utterly smooth despite years of wielding magic, and Solas has to cram his face into Dorian's robes to muffle his moan. Dorian grins, planting a kiss to Solas' pointed ear.

"As opposed to your smalls, which is to say, none?"

Solas begins to reply, only for the words to go quiet in his throat, as Dorian rubs his thumb behind the sensitive head of his cock, hard, counter-clockwise circles, before dragging his grip down again. Solas leans his head against the wall, brows pinched, hips beginning to rock into Dorian's hand.

He allows himself a grin, however, when his own hand pulls Dorian's trousers down to find him equally hard, a pearly bead of pre-cum already gathering at the head. Solas grins even wider when he gives it a firm tug, earning him a colorful curse in Tevene.

Dorian withdraws to fumble with his clothing, tearing the buckles and cloth free, opening the coat and sliding it off his sculpted shoulders. Solas helps him with the rest, pulling his trousers off with both hands, cupping the swell of Dorian's ass in his palms when they're off.

"I see you're in a hurry," Dorian sighs, leaning in to settle comfortably between Solas' bent knees, pressing him further into the rich blankets. He dips his head to lave his tongue across Solas' collarbones, thumb and index finger twisting a dusky pink nipple between them. 

Solas sucks in a breath between his teeth, back arching, hands raking down Dorian's sides. Dorian clicks his tongue against the roof of his mouth, utterly pleased. 

"So sensitive. I never would have guessed."

"Says the man who had to bite his fist so as not to alert half of Skyhold that he was being fucked."

Dorian smooths one hand down Solas' stomach to grasp his cock, pulling a low whine from the elf's throat; he gives it a few lazy pumps, before aligning their hips and grinding down, to trap both their cocks between their bodies. Solas clasps both legs around Dorian's waist, heels digging into his ass, as he rocks up on Dorian's next grind down. Both men moan at the same time.

Before long they're driving against each other, groaning and sighing, an occasional curse in Tevene or Elvhen breathing through. Sweat gleams on Dorian's back, his hips rolling in smooth circles, which makes Solas sink his hands into Dorian's dark hair, eyes heavily lidded in pleasure.

"I think I understand," Dorian grunts as their movements grow jerkier, "You just don't want to admit you like human cock."

Solas' breath hitches. "N-not...that," he gasps, head thrown back into the pillows, throat working around a whimper.

Dorian's toes curl, and now there's no grace in his thrusts, just hard rutting, driving his hips back and forth, working their cocks between their sweating bodies. His lips curl back in a snarl, "Isn't it? Or are you so high and - ah, m-mighty..." The rest of his sentence breaks off into a guttural rumble, as Solas' thighs grip him so hard it almost hurts, as he comes with a hoarse shout. Dorian follows soon after, arms quivering, his bottom lip clenched tight between his teeth. 

Their hips roll a few more times before stilling, Dorian slumped forward, his chin tucked into Solas' neck. They breathe heavily, eyes closed, one of Solas' pale arms around Dorian's back, the other spread out across the bed. 

Dorian rolls over with a sigh. His stomach shines with their combined cum, sticky white, the rest of his body covered in sweat. Solas isn't much cleaner.

"At least I don't have body hair to wax," Solas says after a time, smirking, his voice rough around the ends.

"I beg your pardon?"

Solas waves in Dorian's general direction. "Elves don't grow body hair. Ergo, we don't have to worry about waxing it to maintain a smooth look. Unlike you."

Dorian rolls over, propping his head on his arm, bent at the elbow. His dark eyes roam up and down Solas' body, still ruddy with the afterglow. And he's right - not a damn hair anywhere, which makes his chest tighten in something like envy.

"You're jibing me about body hair after we just fucked each other into the mattress?"

"Mmmm. I have nothing more intelligent to say at the moment, I'm afraid."

Dorian swears in Tevene. He rises from the bed, which springs up without the additional weight. He retrieves a bowl of water kept warm by runes, and a two plush washcloths, which he dips into the steaming water before wringing them out.

"Here," he hands one to Solas, returning to his side of the bed. "Wouldn't want to ruin those awful clothes of yours. Or give the gossips anything else to blab about."

Solas runs the cloth across his neck and arms, down to his stomach where most of the mess is. Dorian does the same, flicking the excess moisture onto the floor. Both men sit quietly next to one another.

After a moment, Dorian says, "Up for another round? Maybe I can get you to admit it this time. There's no shame in liking human cock. They're quite nice, really."

Solas laughs, moving to push Dorian down by the shoulders. "I will, as soon as you admit to not reading that book."

Dorian has little time to confess, because he's being kissed, and wraps his arms around Solas' waist to pull him closer.


End file.
